The present invention relates to a curable resinous composition of modified phenolic compounds and more particularly it relates to a resinous composition of modified phenolic compounds curable by active energy rays and comprising phenolic compounds, a compound having at least two unsaturated cycloacetal groups in its molecule as a cross-linking agent, and an onuim salt as an photoinitiator.